Apples and Niceties
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Henry wants Emma to convince Regina to let him see her more often. PWP about apples and being nice.


Apples and Niceties.

"Here," Henry clambers onto the stool before handing over the shiny red apple. He doesn't even look at Emma as he dips his tongue into the cinnamon and whipped cream on top of his hot chocolate. "Mom said to give it to you." He licks at his lips and then turns a toothy smile her way.

Emma's eyes widen as she grips the ripe fruit. "Again?" He nods at her. "Is it poisoned? Is this how she's trying to get me out of Storybrooke? In a glass coffin?"

Henry snorts and shakes his head. "We have a lot of apples, Emma, and I saw her pick that one off the tree right before she gave it me."

"So, not poisoned then." She gives him a weary smile and tucks the apple into her pocket. She watches him as he guzzles down his drink without caution and she's glad now that she ordered it as soon as she got there. "Come on then, kid, let's get you to school before your mom moans at me again for making you late."

"It's not fair." He's pouting down into his now empty cup.

"That's life, kid, but what are we talking about this time?" She wraps her scarf around her neck and pulls her gloves on.

Henry scoots off the stool and looks up at her with his big brown eyes. "That she only lets you walk me to school. Ten minutes isn't enough time to talk about Operation Cobra. How're we supposed to find a way to break the curse if we've only got ten minutes?"

"It's ten minutes, five days a week, Henry." She sighs because he's right, ten minutes is still only ten minutes no matter how you work it. "It's better than nothing, which is what we had a few weeks ago."

It's his turn to sigh now and his shoulders slump dejectedly. "Couldn't you talk to her about it?" He bats his long eyelashes and now she knows she's being played. "You've got a meeting with her this morning, I know it. You could ask her if I can stay with you and Miss Blanchard on Thursday night while she has her meeting."

Emma frowns. "Your mother schedules meetings for an evening?" She wonders if it's still a Graham thing, only with someone else.

Henry bobs his head. "It's something to do with small businesses in Storybrooke. Granny's going to be there, and Mr Gold."

So nothing that merits the attention of the Sheriff's Department. Emma smiles to herself at getting out of a tedious town meeting. She pulls Henry's hat down over his ears and walks him to the door. "I'll ask, Henry, just don't get your hopes up." Holding it open, he walks under her arm. "Though, maybe your mom will say yes this time. She has been sending me apples for the past couple of weeks."

* * *

><p>Emma sits in the reception area just inside the Town Hall. The Mayor is supposedly taking a very important phone call, but Emma suspects that Regina is just doing it to piss her off.<p>

Her stomach growls and she sends Regina's personal assistant a shrug when pale eyes look up at the noise. "Is she going to be much longer?"

The blonde repeats Emma's shrug. "It's a very important phone call, Sheriff."

"Yeah, yeah." Emma sighs.

She pats down her pockets, looking for a Twinkie or fruit roll-up and instead finds the apple. She pulls it free, buffs off any lingering lint and takes a huge bite of the firm fruit. She hums when sweet juice squirts from the pale flesh and dribbles down her chin. It's a good apple and she wasn't feeling any tingly side-effects either.

Emma's almost finished with her apple when the doors to the Mayor's office swing open and Regina walks over to her P.A. without giving her a look.

"You can go to lunch now, Rose, and please, try not to fall asleep." She smirks knowingly at her assistant who grumbles softly about it only being that one time and it was only because Regina had her working until the earlier hours on something totally dumb. "The Sheriff and I should be done by the time you return. Isn't that right, Sheriff?" She turns that dark grin to Emma.

Emma frowns. "I can only hope, Madam Mayor."

"My office, Sheriff?"

"Why not, Mayor?" Emma huffs. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

Emma follows behind the mayor as she nibbles around the core of her apple. It's then that she realises that she should've thrown the fruit away earlier because she can't see a waste bin anywhere. Regina must notice her confusion and holds out the small bin she keeps behind her desk.

"Was that one of mine?" The mayor asks as the core thumps into the bottom of bin.

Emma nods. "Yeah." And then she wonders if Regina was fishing for a compliment about her apples. "Tasty." She smiles awkwardly.

Regina laughs. "Of course they are, but where did you get it?"

"Henry?" Emma puzzles. "You give them to him for me? Have done for the past two-weeks?"

"Really, dear?" Regina shakes her head. "Those apples were for Henry. He doesn't eat nearly enough fruit, and if I wanted to be nice to you, I could think of much better ways."

Emma's eyes widen and she swallows thickly at the predatory smile that Regina is currently sending her way. "How's that?" She watches as the brunette moves away from the edge of her desk and crosses the room until she's at the low backed sofa.

She sits down, crosses one leg over the other and drapes her arms over the back of the chair. She flicks her hand towards the chair opposite her. "Take a seat, Sheriff. There's something I need to discuss with you."

Emma purses her lips and decides that this meeting is probably going to take much longer than she originally hoped, so she loosens her scarf until it falls into her hand and then unzips her thick winter coat. She drapes both over the back of the chair before dropping into it. She squeezes her hands together and presses them against the leather between her denim clad knees as she rests her forearms on her thighs. She leans forward. "Why do I get the impression that I'm not going to like this?"

"That all depends on if I've got you completely wrong or not, Emma." She smiles again and this time it's all teeth and red lipstick. "But, I don't think I am."

Emma presses back into the sofa. She's more than a little uncomfortable with how Regina uses her first name instead of her title as sheriff or even Miss Swan. "What's this about, Mayor?"

Regina smirk's at the blonde's obviousness. "I find that I have a…" She looks away from Emma then, "Position of great importance that needs filling." She looks back and fails to hide the blush colouring her cheeks with nonchalance. "I'd like to offer you that position."

"I'm already the sheriff, Mayor, what else do you expect me to do?" Emma's brows furrow.

Regina licks her lips. "I don't expect anything," She arches her brow, "Sheriff. I was hoping that you'd actually want to fill this particular position willingly. You do something nice for me, and I'll do something nice for you."

"Let me have Henry Thursday night."

Regina's eyes widen.

"I'll fill any position you need me to, but I want to see Henry more." Emma grins.

"You may want to reconsider once you find out what it is I need from you, Sheriff." Regina arches her brow. She didn't know if she should be offended or amused.

Emma nips at her lower lip as she tugs her white vest from her pants and pulls it over her head. "No one has been sneaking out of your window since Graham died, and your evening meetings just happen to be evening meetings. I'm guessing that the position that needs filling, Regina, is me on top of you, and I'm more than happy to do that just as long as I get to see more of Henry."

Regina blinks rapidly as she wonders how the hell the tables got turned on her.

Emma sighs softly. "I'm not naïve, Regina, and I'm certainly not obliviously to the way you look at me when you're not forcing yourself to hate me." She drops her vest behind her and reaches for her belt buckle.

Regina watches as Emma slides the leather of her belt back through the metal ring, leaving both sides loose. She eyes the small button and swallows. "Fine." She clears her throat, her dark eyes never leaving the shiny button that the other woman was toying with. "You can see more of Henry."

Emma stands from the chair. She hides her triumphant smile by biting down on the corner of her lower lip, dragging it in her mouth to suck on. "Is this really what you wanted to see me about today, Madam Mayor?" Emma moves around the low table separating them and climbs into Regina's lap, one knee on either side of her thighs. She watches as Regina's eyes darken with arousal.

Regina shakes her head as she fills her hands with tight denim and Emma's ass. "The budget." She stares at the boobs just in front of her. "If you're taking Ruby on permanently, we need to adjust the budget." She mutters.

Emma grins at the effect she's having on the other woman. "My budget already covers Ruby, but she's not staying anyway, as if you didn't already know."

"You're right." Regina finally looks up and arches a dark brow. "It was all just a ruse to get you here."

"You make up a lot of these meetings?"

Regina nods. "Now, Miss Swan, the deal was, you get to see more of Henry, and I get my position filled, was it not?"

Emma snorts. She dips forward until her lips hover over red. She's dying to smear that lipstick but first. "Call me, Emma." She curls her fingers in dark hair; tilting Regina's head up until their lips meet in a long slow kiss.

"We have less than an hour before Rose is back, Emma." Regina pants when they part for breath.

Emma slides her lips along Regina's jaw and kisses her ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and giving a tug. "That position need filling so urgently?"

"Desperately." Regina moans softly.

Emma kisses the underside of a strong jaw and trails wet kisses down Regina's neck and throat. "That's kinda hot." She breathes against the hollow of the other woman's throat before forcing her knee between Regina's legs. "This is what I think about every time you make me sit through one of your boring meetings." She sucks against a prominent collar bone and then slips slowly down until she's kneeling on the floor, looking up at the Mayor.

Regina takes in a shuddery breath as she lifts her arms and rests them along the low back of the couch. Emma is already pushing her skirt up and encouraging Regina to lift her hips. "Not all of my meetings," Her head tips back and her eyes close as fingers tug at her lace panties, "Are a ploy, Miss Swan. You should be paying attention."

Emma nips at Regina's thigh before soothing the bite with her tongue. "Emma." She breathes.

"Emma." Regina moans. She opens her eyes and looks down just as the other woman's mouth gets to where she really wants it. Her moan becomes strangled and she reaches down to push thick blonde curls away from Emma's face so that she could see just what it was that she was doing with her tongue. "Oh god." Her head drops back and her hips shoot forward. "How did you ever get so good at this?"

Emma swipes her fingers over the moisture starting to gather around her lips before stroking them over Regina's swollen flesh. "I was in prison, remember?" She pushes two fingers inside of Regina and licks along both sides of her labia before twirling her tongue around her clit. She starts to suck lightly as she moves her fingers.

"Oh god." Regina gasps.

"Emma." The blonde mumbles cheekily just as Regina's fingers tighten in her hair. She reaches up blindly and slides her fingers between the buttons of Regina's blouse, touching the heated skin beneath. She inches upwards, feeling buttons pop open, and then she pushes the bra out of her way so that she can cup Regina's breast.

Emma raises her blue eyes so that she can watch the mayor come apart beneath her. She curls her fingers now as she continues her rapid thrusts, and flicks her tongue around the hard bud in her mouth. She pinches and twists the nipple between her fingers and then palms Regina's breast, squeezing reflexively.

Regina covers her mouth with her hand as Emma hits the same spot with every curl of her fingers. She bites down on the fleshy part of her thumb, the pressure building inside her and she knows that it won't take much more. That's when Emma darts up along Regina's body and at first Regina thinks that she's going to kiss her but instead Emma is nuzzling between the open folds of her blouse, her palm slapping against her clit as she fucks her deliciously.

When Emma nips and sucks at her nipple, she knows it's over. Regina gasps and groans throatily as her body spasms tightly around the fingers inside of her.

It takes her a few minutes to realise that Emma is no longer at her breast but is back between her legs, her sticky fingers dig into Regina's thighs as she continues to run her tongue over Regina's trembling pussy. "Jesus, Emma." She swallows.

Emma looks up and smirks. "You really needed that." It wasn't a question.

Regina nods and pulls weakly at the blonde until she's clambering back up into her lap, her knees once again either side of Regina's thighs. She tilts her head back. Her hand moves over Emma's shoulder and up so that she can pull Emma forward until their lips meet in a passionately messy kiss.

They're still kissing when Regina cups both of Emma's breasts, squeezing and kneading them gently, and it isn't long before Emma is rocking into her.

"Regina." She sucks on Regina's lower lip, eliciting a growl. "Please."

It wasn't their deal, at least not the deal that Emma struck, but it was the deal that Regina initially offered. You do something nice for me, and I'll do something nice for you. She could push the Sheriff off of her lap, straighten out her clothes and return to town business, but Regina wants to feel Emma come undone too, and that was why she had her tongue in Emma Swan's mouth as her fingers drift over her lick-able stomach. If only she had more time.

Regina twists the button of Emma's jeans and slowly slides down the zipper. It's a tight squeeze when she slips her fingers inside of Emma's pants and panties. She's met with wet heat and she can't help but sigh in relief that this isn't all one sided. "If you didn't look so good in these, I'd tell you to burn them." Regina pushes inside of Emma with one and then two fingers.

Emma grimaces as her zipper is over stretched and makes a tearing sound. "Damn it, Regina." She presses their foreheads together. "I would've taken them off if you gave me a second."

"A second's too long." Regina captures Emma's lips with her own as she rubs her thumb roughly over her clit.

"Fuck." The blonde mumbles against Regina's mouth. "Just like that."

There's not enough room to move, so Regina rubs her fingers just inside of Emma's wet pussy, feeling out for the spot that makes her own toes curl when she's touching herself, as she manipulates the marble hard clit beneath her thumb.

Emma wraps her arms around Regina, her fingers gripping and releasing the rumpled fabric of a silk blouse. She kisses Regina deeply until she's crying out for release but just can't reach it. "Suck me." She tears her lips from Regina's and growls in her ear. "Suck my neck."

At any other time, Regina would've lectured Emma for telling her what to do, after all, she was the mayor, and the Evil Queen, and no one topped her, except for perhaps the blonde currently writhing in her arms.

"Your wish is my command, dear." She grins widely as she opens her mouth and sinks her teeth into Emma's pale neck before sucking the sweet flesh until it colours beneath her lips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Emma mumbles over and over as her hips jerk and she clamps down on the fingers inside of her. She slumps forward, burying her face against Regina's shoulder and it takes her a few moments before she starts to regain some semblance of herself after that long over due orgasm.

"You'll have to do something about the language, Miss Swan." Regina kisses her lovers cheek. "It's most uncouth."

"Next time." Emma is still panting as she slips from off of Regina's lap and tugs at her broken zipper. "I'll watch my language next time, Madam Mayor." She shakes her head and buttons her pants. Hopefully, her vest will cover the broken zip until she can change. "And you owe me a new pair of jeans."

Regina just grins at her.

"I can still see Henry, Thursday night?" She frowns over at the languid looking brunette as she pulls on her white vest.

"I don't see how you can, dear." Regina tilts her head as she smirks. "You're presence is required at the small holders meeting on Thursday."

Emma scowls.

"You can see him Friday though, if you'd like." Regina takes off her blouse and stands from the chair. She moves over towards a door that Emma only now realises must be a closet. "You can pick him up from school and bring him back in time for dinner." She pulls out a clean blouse that looks exactly the same as the one that Emma creased between her fingers. "And please, if I give him an apple tomorrow, make sure he eats it himself."

Emma grins. "Anything you say, Madam Mayor."


End file.
